Teenage Dream
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Series of various short stories that follow Mikan and Natsume's relationship. He makes her live her every girl's Teenage Dream. Song fiction: Based on Katty Perry's Teenage Dream.  Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

* * *

**"A Wolf to the End of my Days"**

**#Wolf's-BlAck-Kokoro#**

Summary: Series of drabble that follow Natsume and Mikan's relationship where he makes her live every girl's teenage dream. Based on Katty Perry's song Teenage Dream. A fluffly Fiction but I tried my best to make it less mushy

A/N: Yo minna I'm back with a brand new fic, I hope u like it n if u do then review and If u don't then sorry 2 waste ur time guys n I seriously tried to make it less mushy and corny :D

Warning: Mushiness, Occness ? I dunno read n judge :P

Series of drabble based on Teenage Dream and if u could find a better title then tell me :D

**

* * *

**

**You think I'm pretty**  
**Without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny**  
**When I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me**

"Damn! it got in my eye" Mikan rubbed her eyes and pouted. She was in her special star room, sitting on her chair in front of her mirror. On the counter lay a lot of make-up and beauty products that belonged to her friend Sumire or Anna and Nonoko

"Make-up sure isn't that easy" she sighed and stared at the line or powders, lip sticks/gloss, mascaras, blush, eye shadows in different color. She hesitantly picked up a red lip stick and took the cover then stared at it.

Mikan bit her lip as she recalled what those girls said about her and her boyfriend, yesterday in the restroom.

_The brunette went to the girls toilet to...to respond the call of nature. Just when she was about to open the cubicle to get out, the door opened and she could hear the clacking sound of heels. Mikan ignored them but their conversation caught her interest _

_"That Mikan Sakura is a wanna-be idiot" she heard one of those girls say. _

_"Yeah, I can't believe that an ugly girl like her is dating THE hottie Natsume Hyuuga" _

_One of them scoffed "I bet he's just like playing with her"_

_"He can't be serious about her! I mean she like always wears boys clothes" _

_"And she like never puts on any make up" _

_"I feel like sorry for Natsume-sama" a chorus of yeahs filled the room _

_"I'm sure that when he will dump that idiot it will be hilarious and he'll be running to me, the top female hottie Luna" Luna flipped her hair "Because I'm simply sexy" Luna's minions snickered and they went on complementing how awesome she is and how good she looks. _

_When they left Mikan stepped out and stared at her reflexion in the mirror, she touched her hair and examined her clothes. _

_"I need help" she mumbled to herself and dashed to the only girls that could help her become an actual girl. Her friends, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru _

"Here we go" she inched the lip stick closer to her mouth. At first she traced a perfect line but then somehow and being the clumsy girl she is, her hand slipped and it ran all the way down to her chin

"Shit! why is it so hard for me to put on simple make up?" she cried and looked at her white tank top that had mascara and powder stains on it then at her face. She used a lot of mascara and eye shadow, foundation, concealers

_'I look awefull...just like a clown' _she thought

"What's going on here?" a deep and husky voice said. Mikan paled and gulped as she recognized her boyfriend's voice. She hastily turned her face. Natsume stood by the the door "What are you doing?" his crimson orbs reflected confusion

"Nothing, Natsume could you please wait outside?" she felt stupid and embarresed. Natsume raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's attitude, he didn't get to see her the whole day because he had his break dancing practice. He missed her and wanted to check on her. Plus she was acting weird and he found tons of empty cosmetics boxes lying on teh floor outside her bedroom

"Hey what's up?'" he marched over to her but she wouldn't look at him

"Nothing! just go and wait for me outside I'll join you in a minute" the raven haired lad was getting suspicious. Obviously she was hiding something. He clicked his tongue and grabbed her by the shoulder then spun her around

Mikan gasped as she felt herself turn 180 degree then come face to face with Natsume

He gazed at her face for a second, then another. He bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn't laugh and struggled to hold his poker face

"Polka, did someone prank you?" he asked indifferently. She blushed in embarrassment "I..I..." she stuttered and shut up. He sighed and dragged her to the bathroom

"Geez! I don't know what you were thinking" he said "Sit down!" she obediently sat on the toilet seat and didn't utter a word. He grabbed a towel and drapped it in water

Natsume crouched so that he was on eye level with Mikan and gently whipped the make-up on her face.

"Natsume it's ok, I can do it alone" she tried to take the towel but he stopped her

"Shut up and let me do it" he said "So what's up with this?" he asked. Natsume made a disgusted face at the amount of cosmetics that was left on the towel

"Are you going to talk?" she looked at his crimson irises but turned the other way. She sighed and her head fell down

"I wanted to look pretty" she timidely said and played with her fingers "I wanted to look like an actual girl"

Natsume stared at his girlfriend in astonishement but a smile graced his features. She is naive, he thought

"I'm gonna sound so cliché but...you don't need any stupid make-up" he messed her hair. Natsume grabbed her hand and made her stand up

"Look" he spun Mikan around so that she faced the mirror and pulled the clip that was holding her hair making it fall on her shoulder "You're amazing just the way you are. I don't ask you change anything about you, so don't ok?" he said softly.

Slowly, Mikan beamed at him and turned to hug him, he laughed "Arigato Natsume" Mikan buried her face in his chest and could hear the echo of his laugh vibrate through his body

"How about a date to Central Town, they are showing one of your favorite movies : Saw 3D and I was thinking of having a huge box on the way. So are you in?" he smirked

"Saw 3D and Howalon? Hell I won't say no" she replied and he kissed her forehead

"Cool I knew you won't miss it then I'll leave you to change and next time don't try to look like one of the school's sluts ok? they are the only ones that use this much of paint to hide their flaws and look like clowns" he shuddered as he recalled the chicks that tried to flirt with him

Mikan laughed whole hartetly and watched his back till he closed the door 'Love you Natsume' she mumbled under her breath

Minutes later she was ready. Mikan wore her converse shoes with her hoodie that left it half zipped and her capris. Natsume eyed her from head to toe, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Now that's my girl" she chuckled and kissed his cheek

**So I'll let my walls come down, down_  
_Before you met me**  
**I was a wreck**  
**But things were kinda heavy**  
**You brought me to life**  
**Now every February**  
**You'll be my valentine, valentine**

_"Why? why would he do that?" shouted the fourteen year old Mikan. She and her mother just came to know that her father had a mistress and he escaped with her, leaving her mother heart broken _

_"I don't know it just happened" Yuka cried. Mikan felt sorry for her mom, so she went to her and comforted her "We'll be fine without him mom. We don't need him" Mikan gritted her teeth and since that day she came to hate guys, she always thought of her father and her hatred grew more towards them _

_But she didn't know that everything was going to change when she stepped on the Gakuen Alice grounds. After that incident Mikan treated others coldly and spoke in a rude way with everybody especially boys. She got into a lot of fights and caused trouble _

_So Yuka had no choice but to send her to Gakuen Alice where a friend of hers Narumi worked there as an art teacher. Mikan's first week went off well but she didn't make any friends and just isolated herself from all of her classmates but when Narumi gave a project, she had to do it in a group of five people. And lucky her they were all girls, namely Hotaru ,Anna ,Sumire and Nonoko. They spent a whole week together and they became good friends _

_One day Mikan was bored, she finished all of her homework, she wanted to go to the skating park but it was 4:00 p.m and she knew that other guys will be there so she remained in her room. As for her friends they had dates with their boyfriends that she has never met before_

_The brunette got bored to death so she went to her laptop and opened the Gakune Alice chat website and logged in as T-Cherry. She went to the general chat and typed "Bakas!" she smirked as she got the replies that said "Talk abt urself Baka" or "Go to hell" or " Same to you" and other innecessary comments _

_Seconds later, a window popped out _

**_Kuro Neko: Hi! Baka *smirk* :P how r u? :)_**

**_Mikan knew he was a guy and she was debating wheither she would answer him or ignore him. She bit her lip and typed back _**

**_T-cherry :Yo fine n u?_**

**_Kuro Neko: Yeah I'm cool _**

**_T-cherry : So what's up? _**

**_Kuro Neko: Bored to death x)_**

**_T-cherry : Me too. Heck I even finished all of my homeworks even Jin-Jin's =P_**

**_Kuro Neko: xD Jin-Jin hhhhh cool name! way better than Jinno :D_**

**_T-cherry : yeah that dude has issues. He likes to pick on me a lot _**

**_Kuro Neko: Really? in what class are you in? _**

**_T-cherry: ...I rather not say = ~ =_**

**_Kuro Neko: Oh ok I respect ur choice :) BTW I'm Black Cat nice to meet u :P _**

**_T-cherry: I'm Cherry nice to meet u 2 ^^ _**

_Kuro Neko was the only guy that Mikan ever spoke with in the Gakuen, well not really though but still she felt comfortable when she talked to him on the internet. Weeks later they exchanged their phone numbers and they became virtual friends. They told each other everything about themselves. She told him about her father and what he has done and her hatred towards guys. _

_**Kuro Neko: Then do u hate me ? **__he asked her once, Mikan just looked at he screen for a while then typed back _

**_T-cherry: At frst I did. I thought that it would be fun to prank u even though I didn't know who u were (& I still don't knw actually :p) but as we spoke with each other I realized how comfortable I am with u. So I guess that u r the only guy friend I had in my whole life. And I don't hate u at all _**

**_Kuro Neko: Then I'm happy and honored ;) xD _**

_She chuckled at his reply and they spent the rest of the day chatting. Weeks later, Mikan and her friends were walking to the cafeteria. They passed by the lockers as they chatted about some random subjects _

_Suddenly, Mikan received a text on her phone _

**_From : Kuro Neko _**

**_To: T-cherry_**

**_Yo! I have Hip Hop class today so I can't be online and I wanted to say Happy Birthday T-cherry u r growin' old _**

_"Aww so cute!" Sumire, Anna, Nonoko squealed. They were peeking at her text from her back _

_"I bet he likes you Mikan" Hotaru smirked _

_"Shut up. Kuro Neko is just my Net Friend, we don't even know each other on person. So how would he come to like me, T-cherry?" Mikan frowned . Unkown to her someone got interested in their conversation, actually the raven guy was shocked when he heard his virtual name get mentioned_

_Hotaru rolled her eyes "So what're you going to reply?" she showed them her answer "OK that's acceptable" and Mikan hit the send button _

_Seconds later the guy's phone vibrated and he flipped it open _

**_From: T-cherry_**

**_To: Kuro Neko_**

**_Thankx I'm glad u remembered my birthday :D n good luck, show 'em what ur made off ok? :P _**

_"Found you T-cherry" he smirked as he watched Mikan and her friends _

_"Hey Natsume! you're coming or what?" shouted Ruka who was his best buddy _

_"Yeah chillax I'm coming" he replied lazily and joined his friends with a cool smirk on his handsome face _

_For the next days Natsume kept an eye on Mikan and kept talking with her online without telling her that he knew who she was. He met her once when his friends and hers decided to meet together and hang around but she just glared at him while he was quiet the whole time and their friends were oblivious because they were happy with their lovers _

_The second time they met was at the Skating park that was on campus. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and that was the time that Mikan rides on her skateboard to practice because she knew no guy would be roaming around. But she didn't expect Natsume to be there, and he didn't think that she would be there too_

_He tried to speak with her but she just glared at him so he decided to challenge her. And being the hot-headed girl she is, Mikan accepted his challenge. Mikan lost to Natsume, she couldn't execute a special move because it needed so much strength. And since Natsume was stronger he didn't have a hard time in doing it _

_"My win" he said with victory sign. Mikan smirked at him _

_"Next time I'll make sure to kick your ass Hyuuga" she declared and rode on her board back to her room but not before giving him a short two fingers salute _

_"We'll see about that" he replied and ruffled his hair_

_And as it goes for all the rest of the stories...Day by day they would secretly meet and challenge each other and that made them much more closer _

_But on 1st February, the young lass received a call. She cheked the ID and found out that it was from Kuro Neko. Mikan gulped and hesitated to answer but eventually she did _

_"H..Hello?" _

_"Hey T-cherry, I want you to meet me near the Sakura trees and please be there it's urgent. If you won't come then I'll come and get you because I figured out who you are and I'm not joking with you. Jaa see you in 15 minutes" and he hung up _

_The brunette was left dumbfounded and glared at her cell phone. Did she make a mistake when she exchanged her number with the Kuro Neko? was she mistaken when she trusted him and judged that he isn't like the rest? those were the questions that ran through her mind. She thought about not meeting him but he said he knew who she was, she shrugged it off but it came back to her that he knew nearly all of her secrets and he could expose her to the whole Gakuen _

_Mikan didn't care but she didn't like the idea of others knowing about her complexe and what if her friends left her? will they think that she is weird or will they leave her because they will think that she didn't trust them enough? _

_Her brown eyes widened in shock and her body shook in fear. No she doesn't want that to happen! at first she wouldn't give a damn but now things changed and she got used to their presence. She needed her friends_

_So Mikan rose up fastly from her couch and went to find her clothes. She hurriedly put on her hoodie and with a determinate face she left to see the Kuro Neko _

_Pink Sakura petals greeted the young brunette as she approached the meeting place. She found a figure, a manly one but he had his back turned to her _

_"Just as you said, I am here so what's the emergency?" she asked codly. The guy turned to face her and smirked at her "Hyuuga?" _

_"Yo Sakura!" he nodded at her _

_"Wait what are you doing here?" she gave him a confused glance "You can't be here! I am about to meet someone so you should leave" he chuckled _

_"Meeting your boyfriend?" she glared at him _

_"Shut up! that's none of your business" she snarled and turned around to look for the Kuro Neko. Then her cell phone rang and she answered it _

_"Hey, where are you?" she nearly shouted _

_"Look to your left" she turned left and found Natsume with his phone. He waved and approached the shocked brunette _

_"Hi! let me re-introduce myself, Natsume Hyuuga aka Kuro Neko" he let out a small smile. Mikan's jaw slightly parted _

_"No you've got to be kidding me" she shook her head "This is a bad joke. I'm out of here" Natsume held her hand _

_"Wait! this isn't a joke Sakura or should I say T-cherry?" Mikan jerked his hand away _

_"Don't touch me or talk to me" she directed a glare at his way and continued to walk "I feel stupid for trusting you while you were playing with me" she mumbled under her breath _

_Natsume sighed, he followed her and blocked her way "Look! I wasn't playing with you" she raised her head so that she could stare at his face "Oh really now Hyuuga? then why didn't you say something? why did you keep your mouth shut?" _

_"I knew about your problem with guys and I thought that if I told you out of no where that I am Kuro Neko then you would cut all connection with me for good. So I tried to make you accept me as a friend of yours and I wanted to make you feel comfotable with the both of them. So that when I ask you out it won't be that shocking to you" he shrugged and grinned at her " What do you say?" _

_Mikan chuckled nervously and asked "Sorry, come again?" he rolled his eyes and hit her head with his fist _

_"I'm asking you on date, what's your answer?" he made his voice loud and clear _

_"Wait! wait! you...asking me...on a date?" he nodded to comfirm_

_"What the hell? I thought that you would go for girls like that Luna or Stella chicks" he made a disgusted face _

_"Yuk! Hell no! those girls are a nightmare to me" he shuddered "Anyway your answer is?" _

_Mikan bit her lip and looked the other way "I don't know" he sighed and ruffled her hair _

_"You know what? I'll give you till the 14th of this month. I'm gonna ask you again and you better give me and answer" she nodded _

_"14th it is. Later" and she dashed away without looking behind her _

Mikan was near the Sakura trees, she smiled as she recalled what happened at this place. The brunette was too absorbed in her dreams that she didn't notice someone sneaking from behind her

"Gotcha!" she shrieked and turned around

"You scared me!" she breathed out and glared at the guy in front of her who raised his hands in defeat

"Mission accomplished! Sorry, sorry. I saw you walking here and I followed you" his azure eyes shone with the sun's light and he emitted a friendly aura "Oh by the way have you seen Hotaru?" he asked

"What! can't find your sweet girlfriend Ruka?" she mocked him. He scratched the back of his head

"Well I have been looking for her for two hours right now" Mikan rolled her eyes

"Try to look in her lab" he snapped his fingers

"Damn! I forgot that. Thanks Mikan you're the best" he dashed to find his girl. Mikan smiled at her friend and thought how lucky Ruka and Hotaru were to have each other

"Boo!" and she shrieked again "Natsume! You idiot" he laughed at her face

"Not sorry, not sorry" he smirked and kissed her forehead "Hey babe"

"What's up? first Ruka then you" she pouted and he messed her hair

"I get it, I'm sorry and close your eyes" she raised an eye brow

"Come on close them and don't open them no matter what" she did as he asked and she could feel something on her wrist

"What is that?" he patted her cheek

"Open them" she stared at he wrist and gasped "Do you like it?"

"That's so cool" she admired the braclet that hung on her wirst it had various small silver pendants attached to it: Skull, Heart, Spade, Clover, Diamond, Star, and last the key Sol "I love it!"

"Good I knew you won't like something too girly" he smirked "And where is my reward?" she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. The kiss left them out of breath

"I hate you Baka Neko" he grinned

"I hate you too Baka Cherry" she laughed and hugged him tight

"You're the best Natsume" he snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him

"I know I rock" Natsume kissed the top of her head "Happy valentine little girl and happy 2nd anniversary"

"To you too, so did you get my gift?" she asked

"Yeah" he fished his cell phone and played with the black cat keychain that was attached to it "But I'm way hotter than this little guy here" Mikan chuckled

"But it reminded me of you Kuro Neko" he hit her head

"Yeah yeah whatever. How about we spend the rest of the day watching Movies in your room or playing video games and doing some nasty couple stuff every now and then ?" Natsume smiled like cheshire cat

Mikan smirked and said "Movies and video games, sure. But the other suggestion, I'm not so sure about it"

"Come on, we haven't seen each other a lot because of my practice" it was her turn to smirk

"Fine but that is if you catch me first Baka Neko" she stole the hat on his head and made a dash to her room

"Mikan Sakura you asked for it" and he chased after her

* * *

Wait 4 chappy 2 :D hope u liked it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream**

* * *

**"A Wolf to the End of my Days"**

**#Wolf's Black Kokoro#**

**Chibi Wolfy: I don't own Gakuen Alice or The song Teenage Dream **

* * *

**I might get your heart racing**  
**In my skin-tight jeans**  
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Natsume was waiting for Mikan to come out and to kill time he played with his phone. He was dressed up in his jeans and shirt with a hoodie on top, he had his favorite blue hat on his head. They were heading to a party, a friend of his was hosting and half of the high school division was invited

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he heard Mikan's voice followed by the door clicked shut

Natsume lifted his head "It's cool, you we..." he lost his breath for a second with the ability to speak and just stared at the beauty in front of him

"What? is something wrong?" Mikan asked and checked her outfit. He walked over to her then held her hands

Natsume kissed her knuckles and she blushed faintly "You look amazing..." he smirked "and you have a nice body too little girl" Mikan blushed tomato red

"Shut up! don't go all Pervert-mode on me" she snarled at him. He chuckled and held her chin

"If I don't go 'all Pervert-mode' on my girlfriend then who else would I be perverted to?" she laughed at his comment

"You're impossible" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Plus I won't be shutting up tonight. You look hot, I'm proud of my girl" he planted a soft kiss on her cheek

"Yeah yeah! I know. Are we going or what?" he smirked "Let's go little girl"

Natsume kept staring at Mikan all the way to the party. They were riding his car and heading to Central Town where his friend booked a well known dance club

The raven would every now and then steal a couple of glances and stare at his girlfriend's clothes. He was truly amazed how she could look dashing yet simple. She wore skinny tight jeans with two inch knee-length boots and a black top that was cut at the end, showing her bellybutton and she wore no make-up just a clear lip gloss. For accessories, she wore the bracelet that Natsume gave her

"Did you pick this outfit by yourself ?" he asked. Mikan snapped back to reality and looked at his way

"No, it was Hotaru that forced me to wear it" she blushed "To tell the truth it feels weird to wear this kind of clothes" she hugged herself

Natsume smiled and said "You'll still look hot no matter what you wear"

"Baka Neko" he smirked

"Baka Cherry" and they burst out laughing. Mikan leaned in and kissed his cheek "I hate you"

"Hate you too" he replied and focused his eyes on the rode

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I**  
**We'll be young forever**

Lights in all colors shone everywhere, wild teenagers were dancing and losing themselves to the sick tunes played by the DJ.

Natsume was sitting with Mikan by his side, and all of the gang were dancing. Ruka and Hotaru were done and came back to their table

"Hey Natsume why don't you dance?" Ruka asked. Mikan felt guilty but Natsume just shrugged it off

"Not in the mood to dance" he replied lazily. Mikan nudged him

"Baka, I know you want to. It's your favorite song Baka Neko" he clicked his tongue

"Said it's ok" she knew he was lying and that made her feel more guilty. The reason why Natsume wouldn't dance it's because Mikan couldn't dance for her life. And he knew that but Natsume pretended that he wasn't interested or 'in the mood' so that she won't be left alone

"You're so stubborn" she stood up and held his hand. Natsume looked at her

"What are you doing?" he asked

The brunette took a deep breath and blurted out "I want to dance" his eyes widened

"But you said you can't..."

"I know! but since you wouldn't go because of me then I'm coming with you. If you want to be embarrassed then so be it" she glared at him and he smirked and dragged her to the dance floor

"Just follow my lead and try to copy me and you'll be fine ok?" he whispered in her ear. Mikan gulped and nodded, she was wondering if she could keep up with the fast beat. The brunette scolded herself mentally and saw that Natsume was smiling at her. She felt relaxed and nodded at him again

_**Play Timbaland- The way I are**_  
_**I ain't got no money**_  
_**I ain't got no car to take you on a date**_  
_**I can't even buy you flowers**_  
_**But together we'll be the perfect soulmates**_  
_**Talk to me girl**_

Natsume began with some basic moves that were easy and Mikan tried to match with him. He smirked and held her hand, he brought her closer to him. Mikan was nervous at first but after that, she closed her eyes and let the music take over her

_**Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me**_  
_**If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free**_  
_**We can work without the perks just you and me**_  
_**Thug it out 'til we get it right**_

Mikan threw her arms in the air, Natsume smiled as he saw her free and enjoying her time. He spun her and her back faced his chest "Enjoying yourself little girl?" he whispered in her ear

She hooked her arms around his neck "Very much" she smiled

**You make me**  
**Feel like**  
**I'm living a Teenage Dream**  
**Let's runaway**  
**And don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

They danced to a couple more of songs but Mikan was tired and out of breath so Natsume took her hand and brought her near the entrance where it was less crowded. Mikan leaned on the wall and panted

"I'll go and buy you aqua so wait here for me and...don't die" she glared at him and slapped his shoulder while he just smirked and stuck his tongue out at her

Half an hour later, Mikan found herself in an awkward situation and Natsume hasn't came back yet

"So sugar wanna go somewhere private?" a guy came to her and rested his hand on the side of her head. Mikan glared at him and scoffed

"I pass" she replied but he just smirked and came closer

"Oh come on I'm sure you'll enjoy it Baby girl" he reached his hand and tried to touch her tight. Upon hearing the word Baby girl come from his mouth, Mikan's orbs flashed in anger

"I said I PASS!" she kicked his shin then punched his nose. The dude held his noise and backed away

"Crazy Bitch!" he said and went away while cursing Mikan under his breath

"Idiot!" she balled her fist and hit the wall

"Mikan!" Natsume came running to her side "Are you ok? I saw him approaching you and I tried to get here as fast as I could but..." Mikan laughed and put a finger to silence her ranting boyfriend

"Chillax Baka Neko. I was lucky that he was weak and I got to kick his ass- or his nose. A sissy like him can't beat me" she winked at him playfully. The raven just sighed and covered his face with his palm then let out a small smile

"You really are something" he hugged her and let a sigh of relief. Feeling the stares they were receiving, Natsume broke the hug and glared at them "Something wrong?" and they turned around

"Busy Bodies idiots" Mikan tsk-ed and he nodded in approval

"Party's over for us" he held her hand "we're out of here" and pulled her along

"But what about Hotaru and the rest?" she asked

"They'll be fine and I'll call Ruka later" he said and she followed him

"Hi Natsume-kun! nice to see you here babe" Luna blocked his way and clung to him. Natsume's nose itched from the amount of perfume she used. And to top it, she used a vanilla sented one and Natsume hated vanilla

"Get off Koizumi" he let go of Mikan who stood there and watched what was happening with a frown on her face

"Let's go and dance I'll let you put your hands on me or if you want we can go to my room" she smiled seductively. The raven haired lad rolled his eyes and pushed Luna away, he held Mikan's hand again and showed it to Luna

"She is my Girl!" he pointed at Mikan

"You are my Nightmare" he pointed at her

"Are you blind? I look better than her" Luna shrieked

"Please you're hallucinating Koizumi. She looks way better than you and she smells way better than you" he shook his head

_'Mikan smells of strawberry'_ he thought

"I can't believe these people. First the stubborn idiot that hits on Mikan and now this barbie doll... come on little girl!"

Luna was left red with anger, she stomped her foot and went to the bar

"That was Wow. You poured all your anger on Koizumi, I feel sorry for her" Mikan let out a low whist. Natsume squeezed her hand

"Don't feel sorry for her. I hope that she won't bother us from now on" he said. Suddenly a drop of water fell on Natsume's cheek then another and another "You've got to be kidding me" he groaned and made a dash to his car, followed by a laughing Mikan

_'I'm happy that I went to this party with Natsume'_ she thought and smiled

**My heart stops**  
**When you look at me**  
**Just one touch**  
**Now baby I believe**  
**This is real**  
**So take a chance**  
**And don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

The two young teens walked in the Gakuen's empty corridors and back to their rooms that were next to each other. The crimson eyed guy took his hat off and racked his messy hair

"Would you shut up?" Natsume snapped at Mikan who was still laughing. They were soaked in water from head to toe because of the rain

"I was thinking that you act like a cat...hmm..I wonder if I'm going out with a real black cat without me knowing it" she teased him

"It's just that if you get hit by rain then you'll catch a cold" he said matter-of-fact

"That's common knowledge Sherlock" she smirked and he hit her head

"Not for me. A sick me plus my mother plus a crazy doctor with a nurse plus pills equals bad childhood memories" she laughed harder at his statement and patted his head

"Aww poor baby Natsume" he blushed but he looked the other way to hide it

"Shut up" Mikan giggled and stood at her door

"Ok ok!" she smiled at her boyfriend "I had fun tonight Natsume. Arigato" he stood closer to her and they stared at each other. She was lost in his unusual crimson pools

Natsume caressed her cheek softly "I'm glad you had fun but there's a better way to thank me" he smirked and captured her lips. Mikan melted in his arms. He pushed her gently to the wall and caged her while she intewined her fingers with his hair

Their lips parted because they needed air. Natsume's eyes reflected his love for Mikan and he got down for another kiss. But, and without a notice, the thunder roared in the sky followed by a bright flash of lightning

"Kyaa!" Mikan closed her eyes and jumped on Natsume. He backed a couple of steps but he could support himself and felt that Mikan was shaking lightly in his arms

"Mikan?" another roar was heard and Mikan clung to him for her life. She started to sob silently and that's when Natsume understood that she was scared

"You are afraid of thunder?" he asked softly.

She sniffed and replied "And lightning too" her voice was low and shaking "Please just let me hold you for a second"

Natsume patted her head "No you're sleeping with me tonight"

"But...but.." he cut her off

"NO buts little girl. Either that or you'll spend the night alone in your room" Mikan felt her hair stand up

"Your room is fine" she replied hastily. He smirked in satisfaction

"Um..Natsume what about my clothes?" Mikan asked after they entered his room

"I'll give you mine, they'll be a little bit large but comfortable"

"Oh yeah, these jeans are killing me" he chuckled and threw at her one of his shirts and shorts

"You can change in the bathroom" she nodded but another crash of thunder was heard and Mikan gasped then clutched the clothes in her hands

Natsume led her to the bathroom and pushed her inside "Change your clothes. I'll stay close to you" and he closed the door

Mikan bit her lip and took her clothes off then put Natsume's and as expected they were very large but comfy

"I like this shirt Natsume" Mikan said and came out from the bathroom. She found Natsume leaning on the wall next to the door

"It's my favorite" he said

"Can I have it, pretty please?" he twitched and shook his head

"No way I love that one" Mikan decided to change her tactic

Mikan gave him her puppy eyes "Pretty pwease?" he sighed

"Fine" she jumped on him

"Arigato Natsume" he smiled and led her to his bed

"Little girls shouldn't stay awake" he tucked her to bed then kissed her forehead "Goodnight" Natsume turned the lights off and climbed to bed next to her

2:00 am and Mikan still couldn't sleep. The storm became much more worse than before

The brunette lay on the bed next to her boyfriend and shivered lightly. She didn't want to wake him up, he let her sleep in his room and on his bed so she didn't want to be more of burden to him

"You could have just woken me up if you were still scared" she jumped a little when she heard Natsume's husky voice

"I didn't want to bother you" she replied. Natsume sighed, wrapped his arm around her waist and put his leg on top of hers

"Better now?" she nodded and cuddled closer to him. Mikan turned around and faced his chest, while he held her closer and rubbed small circles on her back.

"Ano ne, when I was a little girl...my parents used to travel a lot because of their jobs and they left me alone in the house" she stared

"And this is how you developed this phobia?" he asked. Mikan bit her lower lip

"Yeah, whenever a storme comes I would either hug one of my stuffed toys or sleep on the couch with the T.V still on all night and sometimes I hide under the table"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know...probably, I was embarrassed...Even my own parents didn't know about this" she buried her face in his chest

"Tell me how did you manage to sleep before?" Natsume kept rubbing circles on her back to help her relax. He was still pissed because she kept quiet about this

"Ipod, books and even..." she didn't dare to say it

"Even?" his grip on her tightened

"Sleeping pills" she said. Natsume nuzzled her hair and he gripped the front of his shirt

"You could've told me little girl. Promise me that if something happens next time you'll come to me ok?"

She lifted her head and looked at his face. And even if it was dark she was still able to see his handsome features "Promise"

"Good" he smiled and she used his chest as a pillow

"Natsume?"

"Hm?"

"Are you for real?" she asked him

He looked down at her "What makes you say that?"

"This all feels like a dream and not just any dream. Every girl's Dream...or that's what I heard from other chicks" she replied. The young lad laughed and hugged her closer

"Really now..." he lifted her chin and stole a kiss from her "Are you still doubting me little girl?" he smirked

"No...now I believe that it is real" she grinned and gave him a chaste kiss

"You're everything that I wanted to find in a girl...I'm glad you're mine" she giggled

"OK enough with the cheesy talk and let's sleep..Goodnight Baka Cherry"

"Yeah you got that right. Goodnight Baka Neko" she smiled

_'I'm complete now' _she thought and let sleep take over her

* * *

A/N: **After the Psychotic and sad and dark Story 'Tainted Love' comes the fluffy and sweet Story 'Teenage Dream' :D n I know that I repeated some events like the bracelet (It is the same one that Mikan has in Dark Secret; Kanojo no Himitsu) or Mikan's outfit (She had the same in The DJ of my Heart) but it can't be helped bcoz I'm just 15 n not that gifted in writing stories T^T and my english is not that good even though I'm the Genius in English in my class :P so hope u liked it.. Review and ADD 2 ur favorites or add meee ^^ Lol **

**P.S: Check my other Stories "The Heart-Breaker, Tainted Love, The DJ of my heart, Stolen, Who said Pick-up lines don't work?, Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himistu, Friends or Lovers: Kare to Kano no Hanashi "**


End file.
